staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 06:15 Warto kochać - odc. 4; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Królowa strzela gola (Using the Queen to score a goal); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Słowenia (2006) 08:15 Weterynarz Fred - Nie mówcie doktorowi odc.22 (Fetch the Vet /Don?t tell Fetch); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 08:30 Domisie - Okulary; program dla dzieci 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:00 Teleranek - magazyn 09:35 Królestwo Maciusia - odc. 55; program dla dzieci 10:05 Dzieci świata - Zatańczmy - Elnathan w Izraelu (Let's dance. Elnathan in Israel); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:15 Studio Teleranka 10:35 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Na sposoby są sposoby odc.2 - (txt s.777); serial TVP 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Niezwykłe wędrówki zwierząt - odc. 3/6 Śladami niedźwiedzi polarnych (Incredible Journeys With Steve Leonard 3/6 In The Footsteps Of The Ice Bear) - (txt s.777); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 4; talk-show 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Opowieść wigilijna; serial TVP 18:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Janusz Gajos 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Tygrysek bez języka odc. 42 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Tigger got your tongue); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Antonia - odc. 2/3 (Antonia. Zwischen Liebe und Macht) - (txt s.777); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2001) 22:05 Uczta kinomana - Nieznośna lekkość bytu (Unbearable Lightness of Being, The) 165'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1988) 00:55 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Na straży swej stać będę 103'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1983) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Słowo na niedzielę 05:55 Smak Europy - Chciałem mieć fabrykę .... 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 98 Spotkanie z prawem 06:30 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 99 Żegnaj, Romku 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 823 Wojenne ścieżki; telenowela TVP 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 462; serial TVP; 08:10 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.8 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:40 Zacisze gwiazd - Maryla Rodowicz 09:05 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Jestem sama 09:10 Ostoja - odc.11 09:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (odc.2) Ale Jazda ! Ale Meksyk!; cykl reportaży 10:10 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 11:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak winnych gęsi (192) 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Hrabia Monte Christo (Count of Monte Christo) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1974) 13:20 Panorama WOŚP 13:25 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1368 - (txt s.777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 825 Droga Marty; telenowela TVP 15:00 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 16:00 Panorama WOŚP 16:05 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek 56' kraj prod.Polska (1975) 17:05 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 21:00 13. Marzenia Marcina Dańca - "Szczęśliwa trzynastka" ; program rozrywkowy 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:15 Półkowniki - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Niepokorni - Krzysztof Młodzik; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Czym żyje Polska ; STEREO 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda ; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Czym żyje świat ; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Czym żyje Polska ; STEREO 12:00 Album Skalskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Niepokorni - Grażyna Przybylska-Wendt; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Czym żyje świat ; STEREO 13:00 Tam gdzie wschodzi słońce - Do szpiku kości, odc. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Czym żyje Polska ; STEREO 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych - Siatkówka Kobiet - Gedania - Centrostal; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Półkowniki - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:50 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Album Skalskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Tam gdzie wschodzi słońce - Do szpiku kości, odc. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO 02:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (386, 387) - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Czarodziejki (33) - serial anim. 08.00 Power Rangers (306) - serial SF 08.30 Dotyk anioła (18) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Sheena (18) - serial sens. 10.30 Łabędzie nutki - film anim. 11.55 Szaleństwo w Aspen - film przygodowy, USA 1993 14.30 Piękna i geniusz - reality show 15.30 Daleko od noszy (61): Jarmark medycyny naturalnej - serial komediowy 16.00 Kabareton: Trzecia Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 17.15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (223): Wczasy wewnętrzne - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Jaś Fasola (3) - serial komediowy 20.00 Śnieżne psy - komedia, Kanada/USA 2002 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Dawno temu - dramat kryminalny, USA 1999 00.10 Magazyn sportowy 02.10 Nocne randki 05.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 06.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.20 Telesklep 08.00 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.25 Surfujący ninja - film przygodowy, USA 1993 13.10 Gremliny rozrabiają - komedia SF, USA 1984 15.20 Niania (24): Zabójcze paluszki - serial komediowy 15.55 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 16.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 17.30 Supemianla - reality show 18.30 Hela w opałach (4): Egzamin dojrzalości - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Lemur zwany RoIlo - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1997 21.55 Detektyw Monk (12) - serial kryminalny 22.50 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.25 Nie do wiary - magazyn 23.55 Sekta 2 - thriller, USA 2002 01.50 Telesklep 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.30 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.55 Sztukateria, mag. 06.20 KINOmaniak, mag. 06.45 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 07.10 Pokemon, serial anim. 08.00 Kasa na bank, pr. interaktywny 09.00 Grom, syn Flicki, film rodzinny USA, 1945 10.40 VIP, pr. rozr. 11.00 Kamienica, pr. rozr. 11.30 Kamienica, pr. rozr. 12.30 Dekoratornia, mag. 13.00 Strażnik Teksasu, serial USA, 1998 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach, serial dok. GB, 2005 14.30 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 15.00 Polska Liga Koszykówki, mecz: BOT Turów Zgorzelec - Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wielkopolski 17.15 Obrońca, serial obycz. USA 18.15 Arabela, serial Czechosłowacja 18.55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego, serial sens. 20.00 Kameleon, serial sens., USA 21.00 Britannic, film akcji GB/USA, 2000 23.05 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show 00.00 Kameleon, serial sens., USA 00.55 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.35 Casino Night, pr. interaktywny 02.35 Drogówka, mag. 02.55 KINOmaniak, mag. 03.20 VIP, pr. kulturalno-rozr. 03.40 FIFA Futbol Mundial, mag. 04.00 V-max, mag. 04.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 08.35 Seans filmowy, pr. rozr., live 09.45 Siostrzyczki, serial kom., USA 10.15 Siostrzyczki, serial kom., USA 10.45 Płaszcz i szpada, film przygodowy, USA 1984 12.45 Moja krew, pr. rozr. 13.45 Agent przyszłości, serial S-F, USA 14.40 Kochane kłopoty, serial obycz., USA 15.40 Dla Ciebie Wszystko, pr. rozr. 17.00 Dzikie Koty, kom., USA 1986 19.10 Medicopter 117, serial sens. 20.10 Czwarta wojna, film sens., USA 1990 22.05 Dowody zbrodni, serial krym., USA 23.05 Zabójczy warunek, film sens., USA 1999 00.50 Nocne igraszki, interaktywny pr. rozr., live 03.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:05 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 414; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Między nami bocianami - odc.3 - Pierwsze loty za płoty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 14:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15* - Ceny umowne; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Biografie - Pasje pana Zakrzeńskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Narty, psy i poezja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 To jest temat - Rzecz o Albercie Schweitzerze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 415; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.6 - Prezent dla Antka (Le petit Roi Macius, Le Bapteme de L'Air ep. 6) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Defekt - odc. 2/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Mój Dekalog - Jerzy Stuhr; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 XV Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.6 - Prezent dla Antka (Le petit Roi Macius, Le Bapteme de L'Air ep. 6) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 02:00 Defekt - odc. 2/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zaproszenie - Narty, psy i poezja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 M jak miłość - odc. 415; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15* - Ceny umowne; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 3/7 Człowiek w plastikowej zbroi; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7 Tajemniczy przybysz; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Rosja - Polska - Moskiewska żona 17'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Barbara Białowąs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Na życzenie Widzów - Rosja - Polska - Mój Kieślowski 20'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Irina Wołkowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Na życzenie Widzów - Zespół Ścianka w Teatrze Rozmaitości; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Sekret alchemików (Le secret des alchemistes) 85'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Więcej niż fikcja - Chłopiec z Bamiyan (The Boy Who Plays on the Buddhas of Bamiyan) 95'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Phil Grabsky; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Gra Adam Makowicz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Spotkania - Maria Fołtyn /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Maria Callas - Życie i śmierć dla sztuki i miłości (Maria Callas - Living and Dying for Art and Love) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Steve Cole; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Spotkania - Maria Fołtyn /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Elvis 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Janusz Płoński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Spotkania - Maria Fołtyn /cz.3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Spotkania - Maria Fołtyn /cz.4/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Zarzuela (Zarzuela); operetka kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Chleba naszego powszedniego 50'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bolesław Plotnicki, Małgorzata Pritulak, Kazimierz Krzaczkowski, Janusz Bukowski, Jan Himilsbah; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Przeboje młodzieżowe cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Strefa - Stereolab; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Strefa - David Bowie - A Reality (koncert w Dublinie) (David Bowie - A Reality - Live in Dublin); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Faust again; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Ewa Demarczyk - recital; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Przesłuchanie (The interview) 100'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Australia (1998); reż.:Craig Monahan; wyk.:Tony Martin, Aaron Jeffery, Paul Sonkkila, Michael Caton, Peter McCauley, Glynis Angell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Koncert na Placu Marii Magdaleny - zespół nazywa się Świetliki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:05 Prognoza pogody 07:10 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - powtórzenie program sportowy Polska 2005 07:35 Telezakupy 09:10 Voltron - trzeci wymiar - 12/26 serial animowany USA 1998 09:35 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Conan - 18/22 serial przygodowy USA/Niemcy 1997 10:45 Łowca - 14/22 serial sensacyjny Kanada 2001 11:45 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 12:15 Akwanauci - 42/49 serial dokumentalny USA 2000 12:45 Buon Appetito! - premiera program kulinarny Polska 2006 13:15 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 13:30 Błękitna płetwa - dramat Australia 1978 15:15 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program Tomasza Wołka powtórzenie 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:20 Conan - 13/22 serial przygodowy USA/Niemcy 1997 17:15 Wspólnicy - komedia romantyczna Kanada 1992 19:00 Gorączka w mieście - 18/48 serial kryminalny USA 1996 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Ostatnia fala - thriller Australia 1977 22:00 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Fortuna albo miłość - komedia romantyczna Francja/USA 1991 23:55 Czynnik PSI - 69/88 serial science-fiction Kanada 2000 00:55 Centrum miłości - film erotyczny USA 02:35 Rybia nocka TV Puls 06:00 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Whistler (2/13) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 2006 09:30 Asoka Wielki (1) - film historyczny, Indie 2001 11:30 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 13:00 Ja, Klaudiusz (2/12) - serial historyczny, Wielka Brytania 1976 14:00 Miasta świata (2) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Nieśmiertelny (11) - serial przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 2000 16:00 Asoka Wielki (2) - film historyczny, Indie 2001 17:50 Sekrety archeologii (2) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Whistler (4/13) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 2006 19:30 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 20:20 Edukacja Rity - komediodramat, USA 1983 22:30 Nieśmiertelny (11) - serial przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 2000 23:30 Whistler (4/13) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 2006 00:20 Zakazany rock'n'roll - film muzyczny, USA 1993 02:20 Bałtów i okolice - film dokumentalny 03:00 Miasta świata (2) - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Rajd Dakar - rajd 09:00 Puchar Świata w Oberhofie - saneczkarstwo 09:30 Puchar Świata w Val di Fiemme - kombinacja norweska 11:00 Puchar Świata w Ruhpolding - biathlon 11:45 Puchar Świata w Oberhofie - saneczkarstwo 12:15 Puchar Świata w Oberhofie - saneczkarstwo 13:00 Puchar Świata w Ruhpolding - biathlon 13:45 Puchar Świata w Vikersund - skoki narciarskie 15:30 Puchar Świata w Val di Fiemme - biegi narciarskie 16:00 Puchar Świata w Wengen - narciarstwo alpejskie 16:30 International Masters w Londynie - snooker 18:30 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 19:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green - rzutki 21:00 International Masters w Londynie - snooker 22:00 Rajd Dakar - rajd 22:45 International Masters w Londynie - snooker 23:30 Puchar Świata w Ruhpolding - biathlon 00:00 Turniej WTA w Sydney - tenis 01:00 Turniej Wielkiego Szlema Australian Open - tenis Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Puchar Świata w Oberhofie - saneczkarstwo 10:30 Turniej halowy w Pradze - piłka nożna 11:00 Turniej halowy w Pradze - piłka nożna 15:00 Holandia Hiszpania - hokej na trawie 16:15 Larvik HK Podravka Vegeta Koprivnica - piłka ręczna 17:45 TAU Ceramica Vitoria Baskonia Real Madryt - koszykówka 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Colorado Mammoth Buffalo Bandits - lacrosse 22:15 Australia Niemcy - hokej na trawie 23:45 Turniej halowy w Pradze - piłka nożna 00:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości Polsat: Sport 07:00 Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. - siatkówka 09:00 HC Sparta Praga HPK Hämeenlinna - hokej na lodzie 11:00 Puchar Świata w Altenmarkt-Zauchensee - narciarstwo alpejskie 12:00 Polska Algieria - piłka ręczna 14:00 Stars on Ice - łyżwiarstwo figurowe 14:55 Heart of Midlothian Edynburg Celtic Glasgow - piłka nożna 17:00 BOT Turów Zgorzelec Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wlkp. - koszykówka 17:55 Hiszpania Rosja - piłka ręczna 20:00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 20:25 Lazio Rzym AC Siena - piłka nożna 22:30 Europejski Puchar Mistrzów - hokej na lodzie 00:30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski CANAL+ Sport 07:00 RC Lens OSC Lille - piłka nożna 08:50 Manchester United Aston Villa Birmingham - piłka nożna 10:50 RCD Espanyol Barcelona FC Barcelona - piłka nożna 12:40 Phoenix Suns Orlando Magic - koszykówka 14:55 FC Messina Peloro AS Roma - piłka nożna 16:55 Tottenham Hotspur Newcastle United - piłka nożna 19:00 Czempioni w Plusie - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Złap sport extra - rozrywka 20:30 Sport+ (1/2) - magazyn sportowy 20:55 Real Madryt Real Saragossa - piłka nożna 23:00 Sport+ (2/2) - magazyn sportowy 00:15 FC Messina Peloro AS Roma - piłka nożna 02:05 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny 03:00 Sport+ (1/2) - magazyn sportowy 03:25 Real Madryt Real Saragossa - piłka nożna 05:30 Sport+ (2/2) - magazyn sportowy 06:45 Empoli Calcio AC Parma - piłka nożna Ale Kino! 08:00 Jeszcze tylko ten las - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1991 09:35 Casablanca - melodramat, USA 1942 11:25 Ghost World - komedia, Wielka Brytania/USA/Niemcy 2001 13:20 Fenomen - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 15:30 Wojny domowe - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1998 17:15 Człowiek, który płakał - melodramat, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2000 19:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio (1) - film dokumentalny 20:00 Legendy Nowego Jorku: Basquiat taniec ze śmiercią - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 21:55 Trzy miłości - dramat obyczajowy, Tajwan 2005 00:15 Nowiny dla kościoła - film krótkometrażowy 00:45 Maelstrom - komediodramat, Kanada 2000 02:15 Struktura kryształu - film obyczajowy, Polska 1969 03:35 Zbliżenia - film dokumentalny AXN 06:00 Amatorzy przygód (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 2003 07:00 Amatorzy przygód (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 2003 08:00 Robinsonowie Tajlandia 5 (6) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 09:00 Robinsonowie Tajlandia 5 (7) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 10:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 2 (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Niemcy/Kanada 2000 11:00 Amatorzy przygód (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 2003 12:00 Amatorzy przygód (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 2003 13:00 Robinsonowie Tajlandia 5 (6) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 14:00 Robinsonowie Tajlandia 5 (7) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 15:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (24) - serial sf, USA 1997 16:00 Herkules (13/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 17:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 2 (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Niemcy/Kanada 2000 18:00 Szczury wodne (43) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996-2001 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (3/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 20:00 Jericho (6) - serial sf, USA 2006 21:00 Bez pardonu 4 (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 2004 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (4) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 23:00 Zabójcze umysły (15) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 00:00 Niewiarygodny świat Ripleya 4 (20) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2000 01:00 Jericho (6) - serial sf, USA 2006 02:00 Bez pardonu 4 (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 2004 03:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (4) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 Zone Europa 08:00 Podróż do Indii - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1984 10:45 Christian - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Dania 1989 12:35 Cinemania (194) - magazyn filmowy 13:00 Nieśmiertelny - film fantastyczny, Wielka Brytania/USA 1986 15:00 Tropiciel śladów - dramat psychologiczny, Węgry 1993 16:35 Outsiderzy - dramat kryminalny, USA 1983 18:10 Christian - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Dania 1989 20:00 Imperia, wielka kurtyzana - film historyczny, Włochy 2005 21:40 Anioły i owady - melodramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 1995 23:45 Erotyczne tańce - film erotyczny, Francja 1999 01:25 Daj się zaczarować - film erotyczny, Francja 2002 02:15 Królowa Margot - film historyczny, Francja/Włochy/Niemcy 1994 Hallmark 06:00 Złamana obietnica - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 08:00 Morscy - film fantastyczny, USA 1999 10:00 Wzywam pogotowie górskie - film przygodowy, USA 1994 12:00 Potyczki Amy 3 (52) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 13:00 Morscy - film fantastyczny, USA 1999 15:00 Córki McLeoda 3 (68) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 2003 16:00 Wzywam pogotowie górskie - film przygodowy, USA 1994 18:00 Potyczki Amy 3 (52) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 19:00 Córki McLeoda 3 (70) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 2003 20:00 McBride: Talk show - dramat kryminalny, USA 2005 22:00 Arytmetyka diabła - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 00:00 Opowieść o ojcu chrzestnym (2/2) - miniserial, Kanada/USA 1999 02:00 McBride: Talk show - dramat kryminalny, USA 2005 04:00 Złamana obietnica - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 CANAL+ 07:30 Joey 2 (13/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 08:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (11) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 10:00 Szachowe dzieciństwo - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 11:55 Podwójna gra - thriller, USA 2005 13:55 Piękno po francusku - film dokumentalny 15:10 Dzięki tobie, Winn-Dixie - komedia, USA 2005 17:00 Broken Flowers - komediodramat, USA/Francja 2005 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey 2 (13/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 20:00 Premiera: Serenity - film sf, USA 2005 22:05 11:14 - thriller, USA/Kanada 2003 23:40 Covert One Program Hades (2) - thriller, USA 2006 01:15 Opowieści z krypty - horror, USA 1989 02:35 Zielone lata - dramat wojenny, Polska 1979 04:15 South Park 9 (10) - serial animowany, USA 2005 04:40 Superdeser: Wspólne mienie - film krótkometrażowy 05:15 Przez 24 godziny 4 (8/24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2005 06:00 Bank aniołków - film dokumentalny CANAL+ Film 07:00 Trener - film obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2005 09:15 Szeregowiec Dolot - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 2005 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (10) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Milionerzy - komedia kryminalna, USA/Wielka Brytania 2004 13:10 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody - komedia, USA 1987 14:45 Smokiem i mieczem - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2004 16:20 Strażnik Teksasu Próba ognia - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 17:50 Siostry - komediodramat, USA 2005 20:00 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 21:40 Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje - komediodramat, Francja 2005 23:15 Serenity - film sf, USA 2005 01:10 Wonderland - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 03:00 Żółtodzioby - komedia, USA 1998 04:20 Bariera - film psychologiczny, Polska 1966 HBO 06:30 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna, Włochy 2004 08:15 Zimowe przesilenie - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 09:45 Ojczym panny młodej - komedia romantyczna, Australia 2006 11:20 Coldplay koncert - koncert 12:20 Prawdziwe kobiety są zaokrąglone - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 13:45 Plan lotu - thriller, USA 2005 15:20 Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy - komediodramat, USA/Wielka Brytania 2003 17:05 Księżniczka na lodzie - film dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 2005 18:40 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 9 (3) - serial sf, USA 2006 19:25 Premiera: Gwiezdne wrota 9 (4) - serial sf, USA 2006 20:10 Premiera: Być jak Stanley Kubrick - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2005 21:35 Odległy front (10) - serial wojenny, USA 2005 22:20 Deadwood 2 (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 23:10 Constantine - horror, USA/Niemcy 2005 01:10 Soul Plane: Wysokie loty - komedia, USA 2004 02:35 Stacja - film kryminalny, Polska 2001 04:20 Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy - komediodramat, USA/Wielka Brytania 2003 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Władca ksiąg - film familijny reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Robert Picardo, Phil Hartman, Dorian Harewood, Ed Begley Jr, Macaulay Culkin, Mel Harris, Christopher Lloyd, Frank Welker, Leonard Nimoy, Patrick Stewart, B.J. Ward, Whoopi Goldberg USA 1994 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Surfowanie z helikoptera - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na chopperze - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tung Chung - nowa kolejka linowa w Hongkongu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Saab - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Saab - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Goryl - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Dixie Chopper - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Surfowanie z helikoptera - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na chopperze - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tung Chung - nowa kolejka linowa w Hongkongu - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadająca moneta - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 18:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka: Kolej w chmurach - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Godzina zero: Zamach na papieża - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 20:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Na krawędzi - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Najnikczemniejsi: Wywiad z mordercą - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Alexis Burke - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Penny Serra - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Prawdziwy ostry dyżur - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 00:00 Operacje plastyczne: Czy większe jest lepsze? - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 01:30 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 02:00 Superjazda: ZZ Chop - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevy Low Rider '59 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Za kulisami - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 All Access: Łamacze serc - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 11:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 12:00 Bustamove - szkoła tańca 12:30 Little Talent Show - w pogoni za sławą 13:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Wspaniałe życie: Pamela Anderson - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 14:30 MTV Vaults Christina Aguilera - reportaż o wokalistce 15:00 All Access: Najbardziej szokujące momenty w karierze Paris Hilton - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006 - relacja Łozo z czerwonego dywanu 17:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 18:00 MTV Making The Movie 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Utrzymankowie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 Kampania Staying Alive: Sexpress yourself - dokument 22:00 All Access: Wyjątkowo złe posunięcia w karierze gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 23:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Triumf życia: Gra o rozród - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Okiem szympansa - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:30 Okiem szympansa - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 10:00 Psie profesje: Zoro, Suzy Q i Sven - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Psie profesje: Dakota, Orca i Target - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Odrodzona ziemia - serial dokumentalny 12:00 W świecie krokodyli: Szkoła twardych krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 12:30 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle Orinoko - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Nietoperze - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Pająki - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Okiem lamparta - film dokumentalny 16:00 Kulisy 11 września: Godzina zero - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Kulisy 11 września: Ostatnia rozgrywka - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Porwanie samolotu - film dokumentalny 19:00 Premiera I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:30 Premiera I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 20:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Egypt Air 990 - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Seks dzikich zwierząt: Orgie - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Nieruchomości - magazyn 06:15 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 06:30 Kalejdoskop 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:45 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny odc. 1 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót filmowy 00:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Hyper 21:00 Gunslinger girl Serial rysunkowy 21:20 Java Games Informacje 21:30 Fresh Air Informacje 22:00 Review territory Informacje 22:30 Playstation 3 test Reportaż 22:45 Klipy Informacje 23:30 Game Play Informacje 23:45 Klipy Informacje 0:00 Hyper Classic Informacje 0:30 Gunslinger girl Serial rysunkowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku